New and unused engine oil generally does not contain any mutagens. As the oil is used in an engine, the effect of the length of use of the oil, the pressure at which the oil is used, the temperature at which the oil is used, and water cause the creation of mutagens. Many of these mutagens are toxic and they can cause fatal diseases such for example as cancer.
Known attempts to reduce the level of mutagens produced as engine oil is used, have simply been to recommend that engine oil is changed at frequent intervals, for example at 6,000 mile intervals. I have now established that recommended oil change intervals are too long and toxic levels of mutagens will be present in the engine oil long before recommended oil changes. In addition, engine manufacturers are constantly striving towards producing engines that require oil changes at longer intervals rather than shorter intervals.
It is an aim of the present invention to obviate or reduce the above mentioned problem.